The Outsiders Revised
by RhIrHi'S wOrLd
Summary: its got the main 'outsiders' characters, but there are some added ones ^.^ like me and my friends. and johnny and dally are alive ^.^
1. Default Chapter

I live in the 'hood. Live with the gang. We struggle, we fight. We do a lot you may not do. A lot the Socs wouldn't do...well...not totally. Everything's not that bad though. Sure we may have a rumble with the Socs or run from the fuzz sometimes, but there are the good times. The carefree times.  
  
The guys of the gang are Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Dally, Sodapop, Johnny, and Darry. Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry are the Curtis brothers. They're parents died so Darry and Sodapop hold jobs to keep Ponyboy in school. Steve Randell is 17 and Soda's best friend. He gets kicked out of his house a lot, and then the next day his ol' man gives him 5bucks. Dallas Winston is 18 and hemoved here from New York. He's pretty tough since in NY they had constant gangwars and stuff. Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews is 16 and pretty easy going at times. He almost always got a smile on his face and him and Soda can make anyone laugh. Johnny Cade is 15 and a soft-spoken guy. At home, his dad beats him and his mom yells at him, so he stays a lot in the lot or at one of our houses. Those are the boys.  
  
The girls are Bailey, Leslie, Tanika, and me-Lora. I'm 15 and I'm Two-Bit's girl ((though not in the beggining)). My folks are deep in drugs so every time I go home I get beat near death, so I barely ever step foot inside my house. Usually I hang with Johnny in the lot, or stay at someone else's house. Bailey is 17 and she's Dally's girl. She dropped out of school in 10th grade to be with him and to help out Soda and Darry. Tanika is 15 and used to be a member of the Shepard gang. She's obsessed with Steve and is now in our gang. Leslie is the only middle class in our gang. She's 15 and totally in love with Sodapop. Those are the girls.  
  
How we all came to hang out is a mystery...it's hard to explain. It's exceptionally wierd because some of us-such as Dally, Bailey, Tanika and I- could be in the Shepard gang. We're tough enough....rough enough. I think we chose this gang because it's a "free gang". There's an unofficial leader- Darry-but he doesnt give you intense training and everyone is there own leader. Don't get me wrong now, Shepard's Gang is tigh' and a strong ally. But the friendship, trust, and closeness of our gang is even stronger. | | | | 


	2. New People

A warm breeze blew as we hung in Darry's front yard. Bailey and Dally were sitting on the old proch swing and Darry and Pony Boy were on the porch steps. Soda and Steve were doing aerobics in the front yard. Two-Bit leaned against a tree, sipping a beer, watching the aerobics thoughtfully. Johnny and I got up and joined the duo.  
  
I did a front flip over Soda (he was sitting) and as soon as I felt the slight touch of ground beneath my feet, I rebounded into a backflip. Landing that I did a back handspring...landing that also. Then I went to finish it off with a front roundoff kick. As I was going to switch my hand position, something...someone...caught my eye and I lost my concentration.  
  
My hand slipped out from under me and I started to fall. The seconds seemed endless and when i thought I was going to die, I felt strong hands warp around me. Two-Bit had ran over and caught me. It took me a minute to realize his arms were around me because I saw what had nearly cost me my life.  
  
A middle class girl I saw once or twice at school was watching us with awe. I glared at her with a colder glare than I usually gave Two-Bit. When I made amove to go towards her, Two-Bit tightened his grip and held me back. I fought for a minute; then realized I wasnt going to win, so I leaned back against him. That's when I realized, I didnt hate Two-Bit as much as I thought. His hands were warm and soft. His touch was tender.  
  
"h-hi," the girl said weakly.  
  
"Middle class?" bailey sneered at the girl.  
  
"yes...my name is l-leslie," she replied smiling meekly when she saw Soda.  
  
"well Leslie ," Bailey got up and walked over next to me and Two-Bit, "you're on the wrong side of town."  
  
"hey bailey, leave h.." sodapop started saying but was cut off by a very angry looking girl walking across the lawn putting a heater...gun...back into her pocket.  
  
"I HATE HIM! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT GANG!" she yelled angirly sitting on the porch.  
  
"what they do this time tanika?" bailey immediatley forgot about leslie.  
  
" tim took my switchblade away-my brand new switchblade-and threatened me with the fuzz," tanika replied. She's the...I guess you could say independant badass of the gang and she always got something to brag about. Everyone watched her, knowing she wasnt finsihed. she stretched back on the steps, "so I shot him in the foot...stupid bastard."  
  
"well, your welcome to stay with us," steve put in a little too hopefully.  
  
"sure, i...what's with middi?" tanika just noticed leslie who backed away uneasily. "man can we just leave her alone? she aint no Soc," Sodapop said somewhat angirly.  
  
"sure, sure, we'll leave her alone Soda," i said sarcasticly,"i mean, she only nearly killed me."  
  
"I...hey lora," tanika changed what she was going to say when she looked at me. Now she had a playful smile on her face, "i didnt know you liked Two- bit."  
  
"I don..." I realized I was still in his arms and i ducked out of them quickly. "Two-Bit..you sonofagun!"  
  
"hey, I did catch ya pretty lady," he replied smiling. I glared at him and shooced him away. he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. That was a first. I didn't try to resist him, didnt shooce him away. That shokced everyone-except Johnny, Bailey, Soda, or Tanika. They were shocked the next moment though because I leaned up and kissed Two-bit lightly.  
  
When we pulled apart, everyone was silent for a minute, then they all started laughing and cheering.  
  
" that's the way to do it!" steve laughed.  
  
Soda left the group and walked over to Leslie.  
  
"hey, you don't gotta be nervous, we're harmless...well most of us." he said smiling at her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. Leslie smiled back and began to feel comfortable as Soda showed her around and introduced her to us. * * * * * * * 


	3. dont have a title

Bailey, Tanika, Leslie (much to our disgust) and i walked past the crowded drive in theatre. While bailey, tanika and I walked past fast keeping our heads held high, Leslie gazed inside.  
  
"hey! lets go see a movie." leslie said  
  
"NO!" the 3 of us yelled in unsion.  
  
"we can't stick around here." The words were barely out of Bailey's mouth when a blue mustang started inching up next to us. Five Socs stepped out and circled us.  
  
"well, well well, what do we have here?" the dirty blonde haired leader said calmly.  
  
"pretty soon, it's gonna be yer face in the cement Hinkley." Tanika said even more calmly, putting her hands in her pocket. Bailey and I pulled out our 6inch switchblades. Leslie just stood there, kinda behind us.  
  
"hmm isnt that a big threat for a girlie girl?? right david?" another said taking a step towards tanika.  
  
"well....well...how's the girlie girl now?" tanika said pulling out her heater  
  
I pointed behind me. "leslie is."  
  
"hey bitch! thats mean!" leslie whined.  
  
"stupid middi! shut yer damn mouth!" bailey snapped. Leslie fell silent.  
  
"aw lookie the Greasers picked up a stray dog." david said pointing to Leslie. The Socs doubled over in laughter and Bailey and I had to stiffel our giggles. Tanika wasn't amused.  
  
"hey hinkley," she said cocking her heater, "you wanna die today?"  
  
"no Shepard...the question is do you wanna die today?" david replied as he and the other Socs all pulled out heaters and pointed them at us. I heard Leslie whimper behind me and I was feeling pretty scared too. Bailey and Tanika might've been scared, but with us three you can never tell.  
  
"oh my god!" i said with a seemlingly real laugh.  
  
"what?" david, tanika, bailey, and leslie asked at the same time.  
  
"dude, look at yer pants." i laughed. When the Socs were busy looking at there pants I muttered "T, P, D, J and Double S at 12 o'clock"  
  
bailey understood immediately and put her switchblade away. I kept mine out and Tanika kept out her heater.  
  
"what about our pants?"  
  
"are you waiting for a flood?" Two-Bit called throwing an empty beer can to the side, laughing uncontollabley.  
  
"matthews," david hissed poiting his heater at Two-Bit, "get outta here."  
  
Two-Bit looked over the scene. Four heaters were pointed at us...one at him. Tanika had out her heater and I had out my switchblade. he pulled out his 9inch switchblade, twirling it in his hands.  
  
"sorry Hinkley, I can't do that."  
  
David gritted his teeth, "then i'll make you." not really taking aim, he shot Two-Bit in the shoulder.  
  
"TWO-BIT!" I screamed as he jerked back, "HINKLEY YOU BITCH! YOU-YOU..." I went off and caleld him a few well chosen words.  
  
"Why don't you shut up greaser girl." David snapped turning around to flare at us. At that moment Two-Bit's switchblade cut through the air and landed deep in David's shoulder.  
  
"AAHHH" David screamed tearing the switchblade out of his skin and dropping it on the ground. We all turned and looked at Two-Bit. He was on his knees, his right arm hung limply to one side and his other arm still outstretched. His gray eyes were cold and had a fire of haterid in them. The Socs all stared at him flabbergasted.  
  
"damn it," Two-Bit chuckeled, "i missed."  
  
David's eyes were wide and he stepped backward slowly, then he turned and started running. Ponyboy came slidding out of no where and stabbed David in his thigh.  
  
"Curtis...I swear...when I can...I'ma kill you," David gasped as he stood up slowly, the other Socs running over to help him, "Mark my words...I WILL KILL YOU!" * * * * * * * 


End file.
